OWNED
by Vampzarry
Summary: [update!] Apa jadinya jika hari baik kita menjadi hari yang buruk? Apalagi itu semua karena rasa penasaran yang terus menghantui. Hanya dengan satu kalimat larangan membuat Kyungsoo berani memasuki sebuah ruangan terlarang. Ruangan berpintu merah yang indah. "Jangan masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada di pojok kanan lantai dua. Itu sangat berbahaya." Kaisoo.Slight!Chanbaek.
1. Prologue

**_Summary :_**

Terperangkap bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Do Kyungsoo. Rasa penasaranlah yang menuntunnya memasuki kuburannya sendiri. Disinilah ia berada, di dalam kamar yang gelap dengan seseorang yang mengunci dirinya dengan kedua tangannya di dinding. Mengunci pandanganannya dengan kegelapan disekitarnya.

Mengunci nafasnya sendiri saat ia merasakan nafas orang lain berada di depan wajahnya dan terasa sangat dekat. Disinilah ia bertemu dengan orang yang mengunci setiap inci dari dirinya, mengatakan bahwa ia pemilik atas tubuhnya, ia adalah Kim Jongin atau yang mereka sebut dengan nama Kai, pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di Seoul yang bersembunyi di rumah sahabatnya.

 ** _Cast :_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo_**

 ** _Kim Jongin aka Kai_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Exo member lainnya_**

 ** _Warning : boylovers/yaoi, mature, bdsm, criminal/mafia._**

 ** _Prologue_**

Dentuman keras dari musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ mengisi ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut, yang pasti akan mendapatkan sumpah serapah dari rumah-rumah tetangganya karena kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh kumpulan remaja yang sedang berpesta ria.

Pesta ini menyambut kemenangan kontes bernyanyi yang dilakukan oleh Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun. Dua sejoli yang selalu bersama sejak mereka kecil. Sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang, bagaikan utara-selatan dan bagaikan positif-negatif.

Namun, itulah mengapa mereka dapat bertahan sebagai sahabat sampai sekarang. Seperti magnet yang hanya dapat menyatu dengan sifat yang berbeda bukan?

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian!" Seorang pria kecil dengan wajah yang berbentuk sedikit kotak namun masih terbilang tampan berteriak dengan keras melawan suara musik yang lebih keras.

"Terimakasih Chen!" Baekhyun melepas senyum lebarnya dan mengangkat wine nya tinggi-tinggi untuk mengajak Chen bersulang dengannya.

Berbeda dengan pria mungil di sampingnya, yang hanya melihat ke-sekeliling dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Do Kyungsoo, ia adalah pria yang sedari tadi melihat kericuhan pesta yang dibuat sahabatnya. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang sering pergi ke pesta semacam ini. Ia lebih memilih di rumah dan menonton banyak film di kamarnya daripada pergi ke pesta dan bermabuk-mabukan bersama.

Padahal, ia sudah menolak Baekhyun untuk tidak membuat pesta, namun apa yang ia dapat? Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh untuk mengadakannya dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah tempat puluhan remaja labil berada.

"Hey pendek, nikmati pesta ini! Jangan berdiam diri disana seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, kata 'pendek' adalah hal yang sangat sensitif di telinganya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak ingin ikut pesta ini!" Kyungsoo berteriak di telinga sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah seperti orang bodoh karena banyaknya wine yang ia sudah minum.

"Oh ayolah! Nikmati dunia luar. Pergilah keliling rumahku jika kau mau. Aku memberikan kebebasan padamu disini. Ini pertama kalinya bukan?"

Jika dipikir kembali, sudah belasan tahun ia berteman dengan Baekhyun tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun pergi kerumahnya. Pertama Baekhyun selalu melarangnya. Kedua ia selalu mengatakan bahwa rumahnya sangat sepi seperti kuburan karena kedua orang tuanya selalu pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan jadi Baekhyun selalu menginap di rumah Kyungsoo dan sekarang Nyonya Do menganggap bahwa Baekhyun adalah anaknya ketiganya.

"Tidak usah kau bilang aku juga akan pergi dari tempat berisik ini."

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin berbalik dan menjauh dari Baekhyun, ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun menarik dirinya dan merangkul dirinya. Wajah Baekhyun kini mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo dan mulai berbisik pelan, sangat pelan.

"Jangan masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada di pojok kanan lantai dua. Itu sangat berbahaya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penasaran, ia sangat suka misteri-misteri atau sebuah rahasia yang ia tidak tau. Walaupun ia tau, bisa saja Baekhyun hanya ingin menakutinya. Mengingat sifat kekanakan Baekhyun membuat dirinya tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya.

"yaya, aku tau kau ingin mengatakan disana ada monster? Sangat masuk akal." Ucapnya dengan sarkastik.

"Aku serius. Jangan mendekat ke ruangan itu. Di dalam lebih berbahaya dari monster."

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan lekat, meminta Kyungsoo benar-benar menjauhi daerah yang ia bilang sangat terkutuk itu, berharap temannya tidak akan mencoba-coba masuk ke dalam sana. Karena ruangan itu sangat berbahaya, mengingat saat dirinya masuk ke dalam sana saja membuatnya merinding.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh membuat Kyungsoo makin bertanya-tanya. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya yang mulai gemetar saat ini dan terlihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa di ruangan tersebut? Kyungsoo ingin mengetahuinya tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo."

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat mendengar suara memelas dari Baekhyun. Tidak tega rasanya ia melihat sahabatnya yang putus asa seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak akan kesana. Sekarang nikmatilah pestamu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dan anggukan bersemangat dari Baekhyun.

Sejam setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mulai berkeliling rumah sahabatnya tersebut. Mulai dari toilet, beberapa kamar dan sekarang ia berada di dapur di lantai atas. Mengambil minuman dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya.

Rasanya benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat di tempat yang asing. Berkeliling tanpa mempunyai arah. Tapi bukankah ini yang ia inginkan untuk menghindari gerombolan remaja labil yang sedang berbagi keringat di bawah sana? Dan bagusnya, remaja-remaja labil itu dilarang keras oleh Baekhyun ke lantai atas yang entah apa alasannya. Mungkin masalah kamar di pojok? Entahlah ia tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menuju ruang tengah yang ada di lantai dua. Sungguh Rumah Baekhyun benar-benar besar dan luas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabatnya seperti tuan putri ah tidak tapi seperti seorang pangeran. Bahkan ini tidak pantas disebut dengan rumah, ini adalah mansion.

Setiap lantai memiliki aulanya sendiri-sendiri, ruang tamu besar yang biasanya hanya ada di lantai bawah namun tidak untuk rumah Baekhyun. Serta kamar-kamar yang besar dengan pintu yang dihiasi oleh emas.

"Apa Baekhyun benar-benar sekaya ini? Oh ya tuhan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan diri sendiri.

Tangan kecilnya tidak henti-hentinya memegang lukisan-lukisan cantik di dinding, meraba pintu besar yang dihiasi emas dengan pelan. Dan lagi mata bulatnya terus menatap takjub keindahan yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya telah menuntunnya dirinya ke akhir lorong. Ia dapat melihat pintu besar yang memiliki warna yang berbeda dari pintu lainnya. Pintu di depannya berwarna merah darah namun tidak lupa dengan emas yang menambah keindahan pintu terebut.

Kyungsoo melihat sisi kanannya untuk memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak. Ia menggigit bibir merahnya dengan pelan, mengingat kembali pesan Baekhyun padanya. Pria mungil itu kini berdiri tepat di ruangan yang dilarang oleh sahabatnya. Jujur, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk?"

"Ah tapi Baekhyun bilang tidak."

"Aish tapi aku ingin masuk."

Kyungsoo bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri. Hatinya mengatakan ia ingin masuk namun di otak yang masih waras mengatakan lebih baik jangan. Perdebatannya dengan batinnya sendiri membuat jantung berdetak kencang. Mungkin ia akan menyesalinya nanti. Mungkin Baekhyun akan memarahi dan mencaci makinya nanti. Namun apa daya saat tangannya mulai memegang gagang pintu untuk didorong. Satu yang pasti, ia berjanji, dirinya hanya akan melihat sekilas dan langsung keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati dan tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap di depan matanya. Tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya membantu penglihatannya. Benar-benar menyiksa dirinya yang sedang tidak menggunakan kacamata walaupun itu juga percuma jika ruangannya gelap.

Panggil Kyungsoo penghianat atau apapun, karena ia sudah tidak peduli sekarang. Melanggar perintah Baekhyun yang diberikan padanya. Namun, rasa penasaran telah menguasai dirinya.

Dengan keberanian pada diri kecilnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan pelan dan penuh waspada. Tangan kecilnya tidak lepas dari gagang pintu tersebut. Ia siap jika ada orang mengerikan seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ada di dalam karena ia bisa dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menahan nafasnya, namun saat merasakan perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang, ia menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Mata bulatnya masih mencari sesuatu yang aneh di ruangan gelap tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tenang setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada apapun di dalam ruangan ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak seperti seorang pembunuh yang menyembunyikan mayat disini.

Tapi Baru saja dirinya berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun tiba-tiba pintu di depannya tertutup begitu saja.

BRAK!

Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan dan jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mata bulatnya melihat ke kanannya dari sudut matanya karena ia merasakan aura dominant di sebelah kanannya.

Perasaan yang awalnya tenang, kini menjadi tegang, ditambah dengan polesan warna gelap dari ruangan ini membuat suasana ruangan menjadi mencekam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar ketika mendengar suara berat seorang pria tepat di telinga kanannya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas yang keluar dari orang asing tersebut.

"Aku bertanya padamu manis." Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat merasakan permukaan kasar menjilati daun telinganya. Ia secara refleks menjauhkan diri dari orang asing tersebut dan menutup telinga kanannya dengan cepat.

"A-Aku salah masuk ruangan. Maafkan aku."

"Aku akan keluar sekarang. Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo menunduk entah ke mana yang pasti ia harus cepat keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Benar kata Baekhyun, mendengar suaranya saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tapi anehnya Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ada orang di samping dirinya.

Belum sempat dirinya memegang gagang pintu di depannya. lengannya ditarik oleh tangan besar dan menyeretnya menjauhi pintu. Dirinya dibanting ke dinding dengan kasar yang membuat Kyungsoo meringis.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau boleh keluar."

Suara itu menggema dengan tegas di ruangan gelap tersebut. Suara yang berhasil membuat kakinya terlalu lemah menopang tubuhnya. Suara yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo diam tanpa kata. Suara yang sangat berbahaya dengan setiap penekanan pada katanya.

Dengan cepat pria asing tersebut menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas kepalanya dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. Memasukkan kaki kanannya ke dalam celah-celah kaki mungil Kyungsoo dan berada tepat di daerah privasinya, membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan nafasnya kembali dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo menatap pria yang tidak terlihat di depannya ini dengan mata bulatnya dengan tidak nyaman, berharap ia bukanlah monster yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan akan melepaskan dirinya.

"Aku bertanya."

"K-Kyungsoo tuan."

Pria asing tersebut tersenyum puas saat mendengar Kyungsoo ini memanggilnya tuan. Ia sangat suka dengan panggilan tersebut, apalagi jika Kyungsoo memanggilnya _master_. Ah sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi ini setelah sekian lama karena kedua iblis di rumahnya yang dulu. Ya, orangtua-nya.

"hmm.. Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku terse-"

"Tidak mungkin kau tersesat, karena pria eyeliner itu pasti memberitahumu tentang ini sebelum kau pergi dari pesta ini. Aku sudah melarangnya untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun mengusik kamarku."

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan susah. Jantungnya juga tidak mereda, justru semakin kencang ia berdetak, Seakan-akan organ terpentingnya akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tapi jika orang yang mengusikku adalah pria mungil sepertimu, aku tidak masalah."

Sebuah permukaan kasar kini kembali menjilatinya, namun kali ini ia berada di lehernya. Meninggalkan cairan lengket yang membuat Kyungsoo jijik. Pria mungil itu memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari pria di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AH!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo keluar dengan keras tatkala ia merasakan lapisan kulit lehernya digigit dengan sangat keras yang ia yakini pasti akan mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Lain dengan pria asing yang mengigitnya, entah kenapa gairah dalam dirinya terpancing saat melihat pria mungil itu berteriak serta meringis kesakitan. Membuat dirinya yang tertidur menegang dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari lehernya. Pria asing di depannya menghentikan gigitannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah-engah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil nafas benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah sial, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga."

Pria itu menciumi setiap keringat yang menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh penghayatan, tidak lupa dicicipinya wajah itu sedikit demi sedikit, meninggalkan bekas merah di sekitar leher dan rahangnya.

"Kau milikku dan sebentar lagi tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo tersadar ketika mengerti maksud ucapan pria asing tersebut. Akhirnya dengan kekuatannya ia menendang pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil, tidak ingin kembali ditahan, Kyungsoo langsung mendorong pria itu hingga ia terduduk.

"Jika kau berani pergi, aku akan menemukanmu dan menghukummu dengan cara yang menyakitkan."

"Sangat menyakitkan." Ucap pria itu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Kalimat yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan, begitu menakutkan dan begitu sungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam di depan pintu sesaat, dirinya merasa apa yang pria tersebut katakan akan benar-benar dilakukan olehnya dan itu berhasil membuat dirinya gemetar dan ragu untuk pergi.

Pria yang masih terduduk tersebut tersenyum senang ketika melihat pria mungil itu diam tanpa berani membuka pintu di depan dirinya. Ah ia senang menemukan Kyungsoo yang sangat penurut. Ia benar-benar menyukai orang yang penurut, sangat cocok dengan kriteria yang ia inginkan.

"Namaku Kai." Pria yang bernama Kai itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kai berjalan kearahnya, Kyungsoo mulai panik dan dengan keberanian yang tersisa darinya, ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan cepat tanpa memberikan Kai waktu untuk menahannya kembali.

Kakinya segera berlari menjauhi kamar berpintu merah tersebut. Takut pria bernama Kai akan mengejarnya dan benar-benar membunuhnya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak sangat cepat sama sepeti hormon adrenalinnya yang bekerja cepat.

Demi Tuhan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah datang ke rumah Baekhyun lagi, apalagi mendekati kamar tersebut.

Kai mematung ditempatnya, ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Pria itu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tertawa renyah. Ia tak percaya Kyungsoo berani pergi kamarnya dan pergi dari dirinya.

Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap tepat kearah pintu yang ditutup Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam, tanpa ada senyum diwajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah pancaran tatapan marah yang akan membuat orang-orang menunduk takut padanya.

"Aku akan membiarkan ia lepas saat ini, memberikannya kebebasan. Sebelum aku menemukannya dan memberikan pelajaran yang menyakitkan padanya."

Dinyalakannya lampu kamarnya, kini Kai terlihat sangat jelas, seorang pria dengan kulit cokelat yang eksotis dan otot-otot tangan yang membuat siapapun akan rela bergelayut manja disana. Rahang yang sempurna dan tatapan mata yang tajam yang akan membuat orang yang melihatnya gematar. Sempurna itulah kata yang tepat untuk pria berkulit cokelat itu sekarang.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan kearah salah satu lemari dengan ukuran sedang dan membukanya, terlihatlah benda-benda yang sangat tidak lazim disimpan di lemarinya. Benda-benda yang akan membuat orang yang melihatnya lari saat itu juga.

Namun itu semua adalah benda-benda yang dipunyai oleh beberapa orang yang mempunyai kelainan seperti dirinya. Kelainan seperti menyiksa seseorang selama berhubungan ranjang dengannya. Kelainan yang bahkan membuat gairahnya meningkat setiap kali mendengar rintihan mereka.

Itulah mengapa Kai lebih suka memberikan kebebasan pada peliharaan dulu dan menjadi liar sebelum mengajarinya untuk menjadi patuh dan penurut pada majikannya. Ya, karena Kai sudah mempunyai alat-alat yang digunakan untuk mengajari peliharannya nanti.

 ** _Tbc_**

 _Hai, ini cerita kedua aku. Aku tau ini bener-bener jauh dari kata bagus atau lumayan, karena aku juga masih belajar menulis yang pasti alurnya terkadang aneh. Terimakasih yang meyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Maaf karena aku suka nulis cerita dark kaisoo dan tidak sesuai dengan kemauan kalian._

 _-zarry_


	2. Chapter 1

_**OWNED**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Jongin aka Kai_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Exo member lainnya_

 _ **Warning** : boylovers/yaoi, mature, bdsm, criminal/mafia._

 _ **Chapter** **1**_

 _"The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes. You invite it in. Because you need it. I need it."_

Matahari bangun menyinari jendela-jendela kamar yang terbuka. Membuat setiap orang yang terkena cahayanya mau tidak mau harus bangun dari tidurnya. Namun berbeda dengan pria tampan dengan kulit cokelatnya yang terlihat semakin eksotis ketika terkena sinar matahari. Pria itu sudah rapi hanya dengan kaus putih dan celana jeans hitam yang sobek tetapi masih ada kesan sempurna ditubuhnya.

Langkah kaki panjangnya membawa dirinya turun dari lantai atas dan berjalan menuju seorang pria kecil dengan eyeliner yang sekarang sudah sangat berantakan tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang juga berantakan.

"Bangun."

Pria itu —Kai—menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan kencang, itulah caranya untuk membangunkan sepupunya. Ya, Kai adalah sepupu Baekhyun dari keluarga ibunya. Baekhyun yang ditampar pun meringis sakit dan memegang pipi kanannya yang berkedut akibat tamparan yang tak terduga, membuat dirinya bangun dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

"Bisakah kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang halus!" Teriak Baekhyun masih belum melihat sosok yang membangunkannya.

"Tsk." Kai berdecih dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Matanya terus melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Baekhyun sendiri baru mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memarahi orang yang berani membangunkannya, namun nyalinya menciut saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Sialan.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Bertemu dengan Kai benar-benar tidak ada di daftarnya dan tidak akan pernah ia tambahkan di daftarnya. Namun bagaikan terkena kutukan di pagi hari, ia harus bertatap muka dengan orang yang paling ingin ia hindari.

"Sudah sadar?" Ucap Kai dengan datar dan dingin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak punya mulut?"

"Sudah." Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban Kai untuk kedua kalinya.

Kedua? Ya, karena pertama kalinya adalah saat Kai pertama kali datang kerumah ini dan Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya dan dirinya terus membuntuti Kai ke dalam kamarnya dan ketika melihat semua benda yang ada di dalam lemarinya membuat dirinya gemetar. Mungkin itu adalah maksud tujuan Kai membuka lemarinya dengan lebar dan sukarela, membiarkan Baekhyun melihat isinya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti menganggunya.

"Aku akan pergi. Jangan menungguku."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, siapa yang mau menunggu dirinya pulang? Bahkan ia saja ingin menginap di rumah Kyungsoo untuk seterusnya. Tapi melihat Kai yang jarang keluar kamar membuat dirinya penasaran. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah melihat Kai keluar dari kamar setelah ia sampai disini. Bahkan untuk makan pun ia tidak akan turun ke bawah. Pelayan yang selalu membawakan makanan ke kamarnya.

"Tumben kau bangkit dari kuburanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkastik. Setakutnya ia dengan Kai namun tidak menghentikan ke-sarkastikan dalam dirinya luntur.

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun berdecih dan mengabaikan Kai yang berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sangat sedih karena melihat sepupunya seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Wajah yang tidak pernah menunjukkan senyuman tulus, hanya seringaian dan senyuman yang menyebalkan yang ia selalu tunjukkan.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggeleng pelan, menghilangkan rasa sedih dan khawatirnya pada Kai. Untuk apa ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu jika yang dikhawatirkannya saja tidak peduli dan tidak menganggap dirinya ada.

Berbeda dengan Kai yang sudah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh setelah ia melewati pagar rumahnya. Mengendarai seperti tidak ada esok untuknya. Membuat setiap pengendara yang melihatnya berteriak sumpah serapah padanya. Bahkan lampu merah-pun ia tembus begitu saja.

Pria itu mengabaikan setiap klakson yang ditunjukkan padanya. Toh tidak ada untungnya membalas klakson orang-orang padanya. Dirinya juga terbiasa berurusan dengan polisi namun sampai sekarang tetap tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Ia tetap melanggar peraturan. Karena baginya peraturan ada untuk dilanggar. Tapi ia sendiri tidak suka untuk dilanggar. Aneh bukan?

Matanya menatap lurus ke jalanan namun pikirannya melayang kembali pada ingatan semalam, dimana ia bertemu dengan pria kecil dengan mata besar yang polos. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk lengkungan sebuah senyum, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan seseorang selain sepupunya dan orang-orangnya setelah ia pindah ke Seoul.

Ia harus bertemu dengan pria kecil itu lagi.

Harus.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

Mobil hitamnya kini mulai menepi di sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar. Rumah yang jauh dari ramainya kota Seoul dan jauh dari ramainya manusia-manusia yang bekerja 24 jam tanpa henti. Mereka yang tidak pernah lelah mencari harta untuk dirinya atau keluarganya. Entah itu diambil dengan cara baik ataupun buruk.

Kai mulai masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan menemukan Pria tinggi dengan kulit yang sangat pucat yang ia panggil Sehun sedang duduk di sofa dengan menonton televisi tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang masih melihat televisi.

"Dimana dia?"

Sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berbeda dari pintu lainnya, Kai berjalan ke pintu tersebut dan menekan kata sandi dari pintu itu yang tidak berapa lama berhasil terbuka.

Di dalam sana, terlihat seorang pria yang terbaring dengan lemas dan tidak berdaya. Tangannya diikat dibelakang tubuhnya dan dengan kaki yang juga terikat. Tubuhnya pun dilumuri oleh darah-darah yang sudah mengering dan darah baru yang menyatu menjadi satu.

Pria yang terbaring lemah menatap Kai dengan tatapan sangat tajam dan tidak ada sedikit pun rasa takut yang terpancar di mata tersebut yang membuat Kai semakin benci dengan tatapan orang tersebut.

"Kau masih tidak mau berbicara?"

"Kau punya mulut?"

Hening, orang itu pun masih tidak berminat untuk membalas pertanyaan Kai.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang sabar, jadi dimana dia?"

"Tsk. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Kai tertawa dengan keras saat mendengar jawaban dari orang yang hampir mati di depannya, ia melihat pria itu dengan sinis dan dingin, "Kau sangat setia kepada pria bajingan seperti dirinya. Padahal bajingan itu bahkan tidak sedikit pun peduli padamu."

"Percuma berbicara dengan orang _gagu_ seperti dirimu."

"Sehun."Panggil Kai yang berapa detik kemudian Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang dirinya.

"Urus dia. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku."

Sehun yang mengerti dengan kata _'urus'_ pun langsung mengambil sebuah pistol yang berada di kantung celananya dan mengarahkannya pada pria yang sudah sangat lemah di bawah kakinya, bersiap untuk menembaknya setelah Kai memberi aba-aba padanya.

Sebelum Kai berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Pria itu dengan cepat memegang kaki Kai dengan cengkaraman yang kuat dan meludahinya dengan berani.

Kai dapat melihat kilatan dendam di mata yang ada di hadapannya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sinis miliknya. Mulut pria itu terbuka dan berbicara dengan sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kai.

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari darinya." Lanjutnya.

 _DOR!!_

Sehun menembakkan pelurunya tepat di tengah-tengah kepala pria tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. Darahnya berhasil mengenai baju Kai, yang membuat sang empu menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _–kenapa-kau-mengotori-bajuku-_ dengan malas.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun masih dengan nada datar.

Kai sempat menendang pria yang kini statusnya berubah menjadi mayat dengan keras sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, "Tolong suruh yang lain untuk mengurus mayatnya. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatnya."

"Sehun, kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

Setelah perintahnya pada Sehun, Kai segera pergi dari rumah tersebut dan kembali mengendarai mobilnya. Entah kemana ia akan pergi sekarang, yang pasti ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan emosinya saat ini.

Kai menautkan alisnya ketika melihat sepupunya sedang bergalayut manja di tangan pria yang juga kecil seperti dirinya. Pikiran tentang perkataan pria yang tadi pun buyar dan digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di samping sepupunya tersebut.

Kyungsoo.

Pria berkulit cokelat nan eksotis itu mulai memperlambat laju mobilnya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dimana ketika ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi kesal lalu berubah lagi menjadi terkejut saat bola matanya membulat seperti akan keluar dari matanya.

Ya, Kai sangat menyukai mata itu, mata yang terlihat _innocent_. Seperti mata yang belum mengalami kekejamnya dunia ini dan tatapan mata Kyungsoo itu seperti tatapan matanya ketika ia masih kecil dan belum merasakan penderitaan.

Tapi, ia juga tidak suka ketika Baekhyun dengan beraninya menyentuh Kyungsoo. Baik di tangan maupun di wajah. Kyungsoo miliknya, dan ia sangat tidak suka ketika sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya di pegang oleh orang lain. Bahkan jika itu sepupunya sendiri.

Panggil ia posesif atau apapun karena itulah yang diajarkan oleh ayah bajingannya untuk tidak memberikan barangnya pada orang lain. Dan ia setuju untuk hal yang satu itu.

Klakson mobil terus terdengar di belakangnya, sebagai tanda agar Kai mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Berisik." Merasa terganggu dengan suara yang keras tersebut. Kai akhirnya menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

 _"Jalan yang cepet dong! Macet nih!"_ Kai memutar matanya ketika mendengar seorang pengendara mobil dengan kepala botak berteriak padanya.

"Mati sana." Umpat Kai.

Melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh di seberang jalan, Kai memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengambil jaket dengan tudung di kursi belakang dan memakainya sebelum turun dari mobil.

Persetan dengan maling yang berani mengambil mobilnya. Ia tidak peduli.

Kai mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengikuti dua pria kecil yang ternyata sangat cepat untuk ukuran pria pendek. Dan disinilah ia berada, di sebuah _King Club._

"Club?" Tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai berdiri tidak jauh dari Club tersebut. Ia masih mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tersebut di club pada siang hari. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Kyungsoo tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya dengan malas sebagai tanda 'tidak ingin' untuk Baekhyun, namun pria itu terus saja memaksa dirinya. Sebelumnya ia akan terus menjawab tidak dan tidak, sampai Baekhyun menatap tepat kearah lehernya yang tertutup oleh _hansaplast_ dan mulai menanyainya. Dari situlah ia akhirnya mengalihkan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan mengatakan 'iya' padanya.

Tangan kecilnya memegang luka yang ada di lehernya, ia berharap ia tidak akan pernah lagi bertatap muka dengan orang itu lagi, bahkan ia sendiri tidak memberitahu Baekhyun tentang semalam, padahal Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak? Melihat sahabat sendiri yang berlari seperti _kesetanan_ dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo cerita padanya, ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo belum siap memberitahukan apa-apa padanya. Meskipun sahabat, tidak baik bukan jika kita memaksakan kehendaknya?

Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya, Melupakan pikiran-pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Dan disinilah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, di _King Club_ untuk bertemu dengan teman kecilnya yang disukai oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil temannya yang berada di meja bartender dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Pria yang bernama Chanyeol bisa terbilang sangat tampan. Dengan hidung mancung dan mata yang indah, membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna. Yah walaupun kekurangannya adalah dibagian telinganya yang besar, namun tetap saja tampan dan Kyungsoo benci mengakui itu.

"Oh hei Kyungsoo dan...Baekhyun." Ucapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang masih dengan senyum bodohnya itu menyikut lengannya, "Ah..Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Baekhyun terus memintaku untuk menemaninya membelikan hadiah untuk sepupunya, tapi karena aku sedang sibuk aku tidak bisa, dan ia terus mengoceh seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan jadi bisakah kau menemaninya?" Ucap Kyungsoo panjang dan lebar.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, "Aku akan melakukannya. Kebetulan sebentar lagi pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

"Kau bekerja sebagai bartender?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias namun berusaha untuk terdengar biasa.

"Tidak. Aku pemilik Club ini, jadi aku hanya melihat-melihat apakah ada yang rusak atau hilang."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh karyawanmu saja?" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah Kyungsoo, ada apa dengan lehermu?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang lehernya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tertusuk ranting pohon yang dekat dengan jendala kamarku."

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan melanjutkan tanya jawabnya dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terus berbicara tanpa jedah dengan Chanyeol. Ia kagum pada Chanyeol yang mampu menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan perkataan Baekhyun padanya. Tapi bukankah sifat mereka berdua sama? Ah, Kenapa ia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang suka mengoceh.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari Club tersebut dan kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah ke jalan yang tadi ia lewati bersama Baekhyun. Ia akan kembali kerumahnya dan melanjutkan tidur indahnya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di jalan, Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas, memang jalan itu selalu sepi dan sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi hei, hantu apa yang mau keluar disaat matahari sedang berada di puncak? Dan jika pun itu orang jahat siapa juga yang akan _nongkrong_ disini di siang hari yang sangat panas?

Oke mungkin ada, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia sering melewati jalan ini dan tidak ada apapun yang aneh.

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang disertai dengan bersenandung kecil. Namun, perasaan yang awalnya tenang dan damai berubah ketika Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Suara langkah kaki yang seakan-akan membalas langkah kakinya.

Pria kecil itu pun berhenti sesaat untuk memastikan apakah telinganya salah atau tidak, dan suara langkah kakinya pun tidak terdengar lagi. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, ingin sekali ia melihat kebelakang, tapi perasaannya mengatakan 'jangan' padanya.

Ketika ia kembali melangkah pun langkah kaki di belakangnya juga kembali terdengar. Perasaan takut kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Belum juga kejadian semalam menghilang dari pikirannya, kini ditambah dengan seseorang yang mencurigakan berada di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya yang berubah menjadi berlari. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang sekalipun ia terus berdoa semoga ia masih diberi perlindungan. Mungkin keputusan untuk melewati jalan pintas adalah keputusan yang buruk, nyatanya orang jahat memang selalu ada dimanapun.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat langkah kaki di belakangnya ikut berlari, langkah yang terdengar sangat keras di telinganya. Membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau.

Harapan berada di depan matanya ketika ia melihat jalan raya di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, namun apa daya saat nafasnya bahkan sudah tidak kuat untuk sekedar berbicara.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Kyungsoo berhasil. Namun, harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan saat sebuah tangan besar menangkap lengannya dengan kuat yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tertarik ke belakang.

Dilemparnya tubuh mungilnya ke dinding dengan keras yang membuat punggungnya yang belum sembuh itu kembali sakit. Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membanting punggungnya lagi.

 _"Ya'know? Hope is a bitch."_

"Pada akhirnya harapan untuk tidak bertemu denganku lagi, tidak menjadi kenyataan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Suara yang membuat tidurnya tidak tenang setelah ia kembali ke rumah malam itu.

 _"Hi sweety."_

Pria mungil itu menelan salivanya dengan sulit, jantungnya pun terus berdetak kencang yang ia takuti akan terdengar oleh orang yang mengaku bernama Kai tersebut.

Mata bulatnya melihat sosok pria tampan dengan mata yang memandangnya dengan sangat tajam. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan ketampanan orang di depannya, karena semua pesonanya dibutakan oleh ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Melihat keterkejutan di mata Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin menyeringai lebar. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu lagi dengan peliharaan yang ia lepas. Bertemu secara tidak sengaja tentunya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Bahwa aku akan menemukanmu dan.." Kai mendekati wajahnya dengan telinga Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat sang empu sedikit bergetar karena nafas Kai yang berada tepat di telinganya sebelum ia kembali berbisik,"Menghukummu."

 _ **Tbc**_

 _Haiii, aku baru upload lagi, dan aku rencananya mau upload cerita ini setiap hari rabu, pagi atau malem, karena cerita ini pertama kali publish hari rabu hehe. Jadi, Jika ada yang kurang memuaskan tolong beritahu ya, siapa tau aku bisa perbaiki:)_

 _Buat yang nanya ini menjurus ke bdsm atau gak, jawabannya **iya** , makanya **mature**. Walaupun belum terlalu bisa bikin smut he-he. Dan ini __**soft bdsm** kok_ _, karena aku sendiri susah bikin smut jd gabisa bikin bdsm yang bener2 bdsm._

 _Satu lagi, aku mau bilang 'saranghae'_


	3. Chapter 2

**_OWNED_**

 ** _Cast :_**

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Jongin aka Kai_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Exo member lainnya_

 _ **Warning** : boylovers/yaoi, mature, bdsm, criminal/mafia._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Kyungsoo kini kembali lagi ke rumah Baekhyun. Rumah yang paling ingin ia hindari dan rumah yang sudah ia coret dari daftarnya. Namun nyatanya, ia ditarik paksa oleh Kai untuk masuk ke mobil yang ia tinggal di pinggir jalan dan membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah terkutuk ini. Bahkan anehnya lagi, ia bingung kenapa mobil Kai tidak dicuri? Padahal mobilnya tidak terkunci sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menepis pikirannya. Kini perasaannya tidak pernah tenang semenjak ia tahu bahwa Kai-lah yang mengikuti dirinya di jalan pintas, apalagi ditambah dirinya yang dibawa ke tempat ini. Tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi kuburannya.

Mungkin kalian berfikir Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat dibawa, tapi tidak, Kyungsoo sudah berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang menyeramkan yang membawanya itu. Pukulan dan tendangan ia berikan pada Kai. Namun, tidak berhasil membuat dirinya terluka.

"Aku bilang masuk."

Sebuah suara berat berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tajam dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Berusaha menghilangkan kesan pertama dirinya yang penakut pada Kai saat bertemu dengannya. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo juga bertanya-tanya, apa hubungan Kai dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa Kai tinggal di rumah Baekhyun? Atau bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa ada orang lain dirumahnya?

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku?"

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu rumahnya. Seringaian-pun tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya ketika Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, Ia harus menahan nafasnya karena posisi mereka sekarang sangatlah intim yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Apa aku lupa memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah gay? Ya, Kyungsoo bukanlah gay, dia normal, sangat normal. Ia bahkan menyebut dirinya _manly_ dan justru ditertawakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Pria _tan_ tersebut menarik tangan Kyungsoo secara paksa tanpa memperdulikan protesnya. Kyungsoo sendiri menautkan alisnya ketika melihat Kai mengambil segelas balok es namun tidak ada air di dalamnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Kai langsung melempar Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Pria kecil itu bersyukur dalam hati karena dirinya tidak harus merasakan sakit lagi di punggungnya.

Kai mengambil sebuah tali di meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya, dan tanpa jeda, ia langsung mengikatkan tangan Kyungsoo dengan tali tersebut.

"Lepaskan sialan!" Teriak Kyungsoo ketika tangannya dengan mudahnya di pegang dan diikat dengan sangat kuat.

Kaki kecilnya berusaha menendang Kai, namun tidak ada raut sakit di wajahnya. Akhirnya dengan keberaniannya, ia pun menendang bagian paling intim yang dipunyai setiap pria.

"AH!" Kai mendesis seraya memegang bagian privasinya yang di tendang Kyungsoo.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo segera turun dari ranjang walau masih dengan tangan yang sudah terikat. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan? Kai berdecak dan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang teramat di bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Mungkin Kai benar, _Hope is a bitch_. Karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendapatkan harapan setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan pria terkutuk di depannya.

Pria itu berhasil menangkapnya dan menariknya lagi ke ranjang. Dengan cepat, Kai mengambil tali dan mengikatkan kaki Kyungsoo ke masing masing tepi ranjang. Tidak peduli dengan protes orang yang berani menendang selangkangannya.

"Lepaskan!"

Kai mengatur nafasnya. Sungguh, ternyata Kyungsoo bukan laki-laki lemah yang biasa ia temukan. Bahkan _impression_ pertama tentang dirinya adalah orang yang lemah, penakut dan polos. Tapi, itu semua tidak ada pada dirinya sekarang.

"Tsk. Untuk ukuran laki-laki imut, kau cukup berani."

Seakan menutup telinganya, Kai mengabaikan setiap umpatan dan kutukan yang keluar dari pemilik mulut berbentuk _love_ yang ada di bawahnya. Ia hanya terfokus untuk melepaskan celana yang menutupi adik kecil pria tersebut.

"A-Apa? Jangan buka itu!"

Kai melanjutkan aksinya dan menurunkan celananya dengan sangat perlahan. Menyisakan dalaman berwarna hitam yang sangat terlihat memohon untuk dibuka.

"Aku bukan _gay_. Hentikan!"

"yaya, coba katakan itu lagi setelah ini."

Tangan besar Kai menaikkan baju hitam Kyungsoo ke atas, yang sekarang menunjukkan dua buah _nipple_ merah yang sangat menggoda. Perutnya pun bersih dari _abs_ , terlihat sekali ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka berolahraga.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memainkan _nipple_ kanannya. Tangan itu terus menggodanya dengan sentuhan lembut miliknya. Cubitan kecil dan rabaan benar-benar berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merasakan panas.

 _"Nggh..Ah.."_

Dada Kyungsoo terangkat ketika sebuah lidah menyentuh _nipple_ nya yang lain. Menjilatnya dengan halus dan memberikan sedikit gigitan dan tarikan pada _nipple_ merahnya. Ditambah tangannya yang lain tidak berhenti menarik dan memijat _nipple_ miliknya. Sensasi panas pun bahkan terasa menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Ia benci mengakui, namun tubuhnya benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Hentikan. Ini.. _Ahh_..terasa aneh."

"Hm?" Kai menyeringai di sela-sela sesi menjilatnya dan melihat pria di bawahnya yang mulai bernafas tidak beraturan dengan wajah merahnya. Ia pun menggigit _nipple_ Kyungsoo dan menariknya dengan sensual, membuat sang empu mendesah keras.

Ini belum memasuki sesi hukuman, dan ia akan memulainya sekarang.

Kai bangkit dan duduk di paha mulus Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih gelas berisi balok es yang ia bawa dari dapur dan memasukkan satu balok es mulutnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan...sekarang?"

Kyungsoo melihat Kai dengan tatapan sayunya. Ia tidak kuat hanya untuk sekedar bernafas dan berbicara. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi yang tidak familiar seperti ini.

"Oh diamlah dan nikmati ini."

 _"No-AKH!"_ Kai menundukkan wajahnya dan menjatuhkan balok es tersebut di pusaran perut Kyungsoo.

Tubuh mungil bergetar ketika merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulit tubuhnya. Apalagi dingin tesebut hanya terfokus pada perutnya. Tanpa memberikan Kyungsoo waktu, ia kembali menaruh balok es yang lain di _nipple_ nya yang kini sudah menegang dan sangat merah. Lidahnya memainkan balok es itu di atas _nipple_ tersebut dengan pelan. Tidak lupa menggodanya dengan sesasi dinginnya.

Kai terus membenamkan nipple merah Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya yang berisi balok es tersebut. Ia terus menghisapnya kuat, menggigit dan menariknya. Rasa kenikmatan pun bercampur pada _nipple_ miliknya, dinginnya es tercampur dengan panasnya mulut Kai. Perpaduan rasa yang pertama kali Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Henti.. _A-Ah_..kan." Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam ketika merasakan kejantananya mulai menegang di bawah sana.

"Oh lihatlah. Pria _straight_ yang menegang karena digagahi pria lain. Benar-benar _straight_." Kai terkekeh dan memegang kejantanan kecil Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dengan bangga.

Kai mengambil balok es kembali di gelasnya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan tangannya meraih kejantanan pria mungil miliknya. Ia menggenggam erat batang Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mendesah lagi dan lagi. Tidak lama, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan meletakkan es dengan suhu yang menusuk itu tepat di tengah batangnya. Menggesekkan balok es tersebut di lubang keluarnya dan memutar-mutarkannya disana.

Nafas pria kecil tersebut tercekat dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Merasakan dingin di bagian yang sensitif benar-benar membuat pikirannya seperti akan gila, karena sentuhan pria _tan_ itu, ia pun berani menaikkan pinggulnya. Meminta untuk mendapatkan sentuhan yang lebih di bawah sana. Sungguh akal sehatnya telah digantikan oleh nafsu yang kini mulai menggebu-gebu.

Dengan senang hati Kai menerima undangan tersebut. Ia memasukkan batang mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya yang masih berisi balok es yang sudah mengecil. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dengan hebat ketika Kai menghisap ujung batangnya dengan kuat yang membuat dirinya mendesah keras.

 _"O-oh fuck!"_ Mata besarnya pun mulai menitikkan air mata karena nafsu yang terus tertahan dan aksi tak terduga yang diberikan Kai padanya.

 _"nghh._ _." Kyungsoo menggerakan pinggulnya, berusaha memasukkan batangnya lebih dalam lagi. Ini benar-benar penyiksaan tiada akhir baginya. Selalu digantung setiap kali dirinya akan mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya karena Kai akan selalu berhenti setiap kali ia merasakan otot batangnya menegang._

"To-Tolong."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringaian yang mengejek. Tangannya menggenggam batang Kyungsoo dengan kuat yang membuat pria itu harus mendesah dengan keras kembali. Kai mulai berfikir bahwa desahannya sangat ber-vokal dan begitu merdu di telinganya.

"A-Aku ingin... _a-ahh_..keluar."

"Tolong.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan lirih dan penuh permohonan.

"Minta maaf padaku."

"Ma- _Oh my God_." Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika tangan besar Kai mulai mengocok kejantananya dengan cepat. Benar-benar tidak memberi waktu untuk Kyungsoo hanya sekedar untuk bernafas.

Kyungsoo pun semakin berada di puncaknya, Ia menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat mengikuti tempo gerakan tangan Kai padanya. Tubuhnya terangkat dan otot-ototnya mulai menegang ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairan yang daritadi tertahan di dalamnya.

 _"Oh..O-Oh Fuck!"_

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan puas. Cairan putihnya berhasil mengenai tangannya dan ia menerimanya dengan sukarela. Tanpa disangka, tangan besarnya bergerak ke mulut Kyungsoo dan memasukkan cairan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aku baik bukan? Membiarkan dirimu mencicipi rasanya."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tajam. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan cairan di mulutnya. Tapi tangan besar Kai menutup mulutnya yang akhirnya mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo menelan cairannya sendiri.

Menjijikan.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuknya sekarang. Merasakan cairannya sendiri benar-benar menjijikan. Namun, mata yang ia pakai untuk memberi tatapan peringatan pada pria di atas tubuhnya mulai melemah karena rasa lelah yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya, ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Mengeluarkan cairannya secara paksa. Karena biasanya, cairanya hanya akan keluar jika ia bermimpi basah. Seumur hidupnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mastubrasi dengan tangannya.

Mata bulatnya mulai menutup secara perlahan dan nafasnya mulai kembali dengan teratur. Melihat kelakukan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tertawa karena ini pertama kalinya melihat pria yang hanya di berikan es di tubuhnya dan diberikan _blowjob_ langsung tertidur.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum bangkit dari ranjang. "Jadi, aku harus mengurus adik kecilku ini sendiri? Menyebalkan." Matanya menatap bagian sensitifnya dan mengelusnya pelan, "Maafkan aku, kali ini pun kita harus bersenang-senang sendiri."

Cahaya tajam memaksa masuk kedalam jendela kamar yang membuat Kyungsoo terbangun karena terganggu oleh sinar terang yang menyerang wajahnya. Mata bulatnya terbuka secara perlahan dan ia melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal, seakan ia habis ditahan dengan waktu yang lama.

Pegal?

Kyungsoo langsung terduduk ketika menyadari apa yang membuat dirinya terasa sangat pegal dan sakit. Ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan melihat bekas merah yang mengitari lengan putih susunya. Benar-benar warna yang sangat menganggu. Kyungsoo membenci warna merah.

Dihembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan dan ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat dirinya memakai kaos besar yang bukan miliknya. Kaos tersebut sangat besar dan berhasil menutupi paha mulus dan putih Kyungsoo sedikit. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tanpa sehelai pakaian. Ia tidak peduli jika pria mesum itu yang memaikan kaos ini padanya. Toh mereka berdua laki-laki jadi tidak masalah bukan melihat sesama lelaki telanjang? Walaupun Kyungsoo sebenarnya risih jika laki-laki yang melihat tubuh telanjangnya adalah seorang gay.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling ruangan untuk mencari celananya yang hilang. Ia berpikir untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menjauh dari rumah ini. Sampai ia melihat ke bawah kasur dan menemukan celana jeansnya. Namun sayang, celana dalaman favoritnya hilang entah kemana, jadi mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo harus memakai celana tanpa dalaman.

Dengan langkah lebar, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sangat perlahan, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar suara kecitan pintu terbuka. Ia berjalan di lorong lantai dua dengan perlahan sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara tangisan yang terdengar sangat kecil di ruangan yang berada di samping kanannya.

Penasaran.

Itulah hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang membawa dirinya pada Kai dan itu adalah satu kesalahan dirinya karena mengikuti perasaan tersebut. Namun perasaan itu juga lah yang kini membuat Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu tersebut. Pintu dimana ia mendengar suara orang yang menangis di dalamnya. Menangis dengan suara sangat pelan dan terdengar sangat menyiksa. Menurut Kyungsoo, orang yang menangis tanpa suara ataupun tanpa berteriak sejujurnya lebih sakit daripada mereka yang menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu itu dengan sangat pelan. Bahkan orang yang membelakangi dirinya tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Kyungsoo mengenali punggung itu, punggung lebar yang biasanya akan terlihat kokoh dihadapannya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan dan menakutkan. Namun kini, punggung itu terlihat rapuh dan bergetar.

"Maaf.."

"Maafkan aku, ibu..."

"Maafkan aku..." Suara itu bergetar, bergetar di setiap kata yang terucap. Suara itu mampu menusuk dada Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya ikut merasakan kesedihan orang di depannya.

Kyungsoo berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Kai. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tersebut nanti, karena jujur Kyungsoo tidak tau apa permasalahannya. Ia hanya ingin mencoba membantu. Dan anehnya, Perasaan kesal yang ia rasakan semalam kini berubah menjadi rasa prihatin.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin berbalik dan keluar dengan pelan, tapi, tanpa sengaja sikutnya mendorong vas bunga kecil yang ada di sampingnya dan terjatuh yang membuat suara keras. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sangat tajam dan terasa sangat menusuk. Pria mungil itu menghadap Kai dengan takut dan ingin mengucapkan maaf. Namun, tepat saat ia menatap mata merah Kai, bukan hanya tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang ada disana, tatapan sedih juga terpasang di mata itu. Tatapan sedih yang terus ditekan agar tidak terlihat. Tapi, seberapa besar Kai menutupi tatapan itu, entah kenapa, Kyungsoo tetap bisa menebaknya.

Tanpa sadar, kaki mungil Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Kai tanpa rasa takut. Setelah jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengancam. Sedangkan pria yang diancam mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah pria tan tersebut.

Kai diam. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan aneh ketika pria itu meletakkan tangannya di pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan. Jujur, Kai merasakan kehangatan dari tangan mungil tersebut, kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Kehangatan yang menghilang semenjak dirinya berumur lima tahun.

"Menangislah." Kyungsoo menatap bola mata hitam milik Kai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa?"

"Menangislah."

"Untuk apa aku menangis? Apa gunanya aku membuang air mata untuk hal yang tidak penting?"

"Apa menurutmu ibumu tidak penting?"

Kai kembali terdiam.

"Aku tau kau menangis, dan aku tau kau menyebutkan kata ibu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kai dengan nada sangat datar.

"Kau tau?" Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Kai. Untuk sesaat, hal itu membuat Kai merasakan kecewa karena kehilangan kehangatan tangan mungil tersebut, tapi dengan cepat ia menepis perasaannya.

 _"I've convinced myself that its okay to cry. (Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak apa-apa bila menangis)"_

"Karena aku tau, ketika kau kehilangan seseorang, perasaan ketika ditinggalkan itu akan ikut tertinggal dalam hatimu. Perasaan itu akan selalu mengingatkanmu bahwa betapa mudahnya manusia untuk terluka. Dan betapa sakitnya ketika kehilangan."

"Aku manusia dan kau—" Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai tepat di dadanya dan mata bulatnya tetap menatap lurus mata hitam pekat milik Kai

"Kau adalah manusia. Sekejam-kejamnya seseorang, sejahat-jahatnya seseorang, orang itu juga pasti akan merasakan sedih bahkan putus asa. Disaat beban itu tidak sanggup lagi ia topang, maka mereka akan menangis. Manusia akan menangis. Menangis dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Mengeluarkan rasa sakit dari suaranya. Mengeluarkan beban hidup dari suaranya. Walaupun mereka tau itu tidak akan menghilangkan bebannya, setidaknya itu bisa meringankan bebannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia memegang kepala belakang Kai dengan lembut dan meletakkannya dengan pelan dipundak kecilnya. Mengelus setiap helai rambut Kai yang halus dengan lembut.

"Aku disini, kau tidak sendiri. Meskipun aku tidak mengenalmu, tidak mengetahui masalahmu, dan satu lagi yang harus kau tau bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku membenci ketika melihat seseorang yang menangis dalam diam. Menangis pelan yang seakan-akan tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarkan bebannya. Tapi aku disini, aku akan mendengarkanmu,mendengarkan bebanmu. Untuk hari ini, aku akan menjadi penyanggamu."

Perasaan tertekan, sedih dan putus asa yang selalu Kai tekan ke dalam dirinya untuk tidak keluar, kini semuanya musnah begitu saja. Perasaan itu seakan mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan Kai yang gemetar dan mulai menangis. Ia menangis dengan kencang. Mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang mengadu kepada ibunya karena terluka.

Dari sini Kyungsoo tau, sekeras dan seegois seseorang seperti Kai, pasti ia akan merasakan sakit hati merasakan kesedihan. Tapi siapa sangka, seorang pria kuat yang terlihat egois dan dingin akan menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Shh...aku disini." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengelus punggung besar Kai.

Kai yang menangis, mulai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, takut bila pria mungil yang memeluknya akan pergi setelah ini. Takut bila ia ditinggalkan kembali. Kai yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjadi laki-laki lemah, kini semuanya menghilang ketika ia memutuskan untuk menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Tapi satu hal yang ia akan pastikan, Kyungsoo ada disini, ia akan selalu bersama Kai disini. Dan ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi darinya bahkan jika itu sedetik sekalipun.

Karena detik ini, Kai menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _Maaf ya kalo adegannya kurang panas. Aku belum pengalaman bikin ginian. Karena keseringan baca bukan buat cerita hehe. Happy reading ya!_


	4. chapter 3

OWNED

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Warning : Boyslovers.

.

.

.

Kai menikmati wine merahnya dengan tenang seraya memperhatikan pemuda kecil yang tertidur dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di ranjang besarnya.

Seringaian bangganya tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah tampannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia menemukan burung kecil yang tersesat di wilayahnya pada pesta malam itu, yang kini burung itu telah masuk ke dalam sangkarnya.

Kai akui, ia berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang membawa burung kecil ini padanya.

Ah, mengingat dirinya yang ditenangkan oleh Kyungsoo, membuat ia tersenyum. Hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mengerti dirinya, dan hanya dirinya yang mengetahui kesedihan dirinya.

Tapi Kai berjanji, ia tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya lagi pada siapapun, termasuk Kyungsoo. Cukup sekali, karena Kai memegang prinsip, kawan dapat menjadi lawan.

Senyuman lebar Kai nampak ketika melihat peliharaan kecilnya bergerak dalam tidurnya.

"Ah sepertinya kesayanganku bangun."

.

.

.

Setiap manusia mengartikan bahwa lari dari masalah adalah pecundang, tapi menurut Kyungsoo, lari bukan berarti pecundang, tapi merupakan cara untuk mencari jalan yang lain.

Untuk apa menyelesaikan masalah dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Bukanlah lebih baik lari sebentar dan kembali lagi untuk menyelesaikannya?

Hari ini, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kai. Jika ia bisa berlari ke masa lalu, ia akan memilih untuk kembali pada saat dirinya memasuki kamar Kai.

Dirinya ingin mengubahnya untuk tidak memasuki kamar pemuda itu. Namun untuk masalah kali ini, ia tau bahwa ia tidak bisa berlari.

Tidak, ketika pemuda tan itu mengclaim bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

Kyungsoo berdecih mengingat kata-kata Kai saat mereka sedang berpelukan. Dan itu merupakan penyesalan keduanya. Tidak seharusnya ia berbaik hati menenangkan pemuda brengsek itu, jika dirinya harus berakhir menjadi tahanan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku? Dan mau sampai kapan kau mengikatku, bajingan?!"

Kyungsoo mengeluh saat kaki dan tangannya mulai sakit karena ikatan tali yang begitu kuat. Ia tidak masalah sebenarnya dengan dirinya yang terikat, tapi masalahnya adalah dirinya terikat dalam posisi yang merugikan untuknya.

Setiap kaki dan tangannya diikatkan pada sudut-sudut ranjangnya, yang membuat kakinya terbuka lebar. Itu merugikan Kyungsoo karena Kai dapat dengan bebas menatap tubuhnya.

Jangan lupakan semenjak Kyungsoo terbangun, ia mendapati Kai sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya, dan tatapannya tidak pernah beralih dari dirinya, ingin rasanya ia mencolok kedua bola mata Kai. Jujur, tatapan Kai sangat creepy.

Terkutuklah si brengsek Kai.

"Sampai aku bosan memandangmu. Ah tapi seperti aku tidak akan bosan, kau terlihat menggairahkan."

"Brengsek, cepat lepaskan aku! Aku akan adukan ini pada Baekhyun."

Kai tersenyum menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah, menahan emosi.

"Kau sangat lucu, ia tidak akan berani denganku. Ah jangan menatapku dengan wajah merahmu itu, aku jadi berpikiran kotor."

"Kapan kau tidak kotor? Kulitmu saja terlihat kotor."

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, ia baru saja menghina pemuda tan itu, tapi yang dihina justru tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau mulai berani padaku, kukira saat pertama kali bertemu, kau seperti anak kucing yang penakut."

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya membuang pandangannya kearah lain, dirinya sudah lelah menjawab ucapan Kai.

Namun, tidak berapa lama, Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan yang berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada dirinya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai yang sedang membuka ikatannya dengan santai.

"Kukira kau tidak akan melepaskanku." Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Kukira kau ingin aku lepaskan?" Kai mengehentikan kegiatannya, menatap balik Kyungsoo dan mengangkat satu alisnya mengejek.

"Cih, buka ikatanku."

Kai terkekeh pelan, tetapi tetap melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Kai melepaskan ikatan terakhirnya, tangannya bergerilya nakal mengelus kaki putih Kyungsoo, Ia baru sadar, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempunyai bulu kaki. Benar-benar pria bersih.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Kai masih tersenyum menyebalkan, ia masih belum melepaskan ikatan terakhir pada tangan kanannya. Pria itu justru meraba plester di lehernya yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menutupi tanda merah buatan Kai.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya?"

Kyungsoo tetap diam ketika Kai membuka plesternya dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai yang menyeringai seraya meraba-raba tanda kepemilikannya pada leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku suka tanda ini, terlihat--indah."

"Kau menghancurkan leherku, kau tau? Warna kulitku jadi jelek." Kyungsoo mengoceh sendiri.

"Menghancurkan, aku suka kata itu.--" Kyungsoo mengernyit, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kai, ia hanya diam mendengarkan lanjutan kata-katanya.

"Lehermu saja kuhancurkan, apalagi kewarasanmu ketika kau kuhancurkan dari dalam."

"Bajingan." Kyungsoo menampar Kai dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya sudah memerah, menunjukkan emosinya diatas ambang batas kesabarannya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Jika kau tidak melepaskanku, biar aku sendiri yang melepaskan ikatanku." Kyungsoo hendak membuka ikatan pada tangan kirinya, namun terhenti ketika Kai menahan tangannya untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Kai terdiam, Kyungsoo mengernyit sakit ketika Kai mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kuat, menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya.

Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo?--

"--Aku tidak suka diperintah." Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Kai naik ke ranjang dan menindih dirinya, jarak mereka pun sangatlah dekat, membuat hidungnya hampir bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan nafas Kai yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya, membuat dirinya sedikit bergetar merasakannya.

"Aku lebih suka memerintah."

.

.

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun masih sibuk berjalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu merasa sangat bahagia ketika ia akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan pria yang ia sukai. Mereka baru selesai membeli hadiah yang katanya untuk sepupunya, namun sebenarnya tidak, ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Jika Baekhyun ingat, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat mengutuk Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terlambat memperkenalkan teman kecil tampannya pada dirinya, dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo malah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah berpacaran. Ingin rasanya waktu itu dirinya menikam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Hei Baekhyun." Baekhyun mendongak kala Chanyeol memanggil dirinya.

"Sepupumu--bernama Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Darimana Chanyeol tau bahwa Kai bernama Jongin, padahal selama ini hanya dirinya dan keluarga tertentu yang mengetahui nama aslinya.

Setaunya, ia tidak berbicara tentang apapun tentang sepupunya itu selama diperjalanan dengan Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Kyungsoo selalu bercerita." Chanyeol tertawa seraya mengibaskan poninya kebelakang.

Bohong.

Kyungsoo bahkan belum bertemu dengan Kai-- atau dia sudah, namun hanya dirinya yang belum bercerita padanya?

"Ah begitu ya, ternyata ia terlalu banyak bicara." Baekhyun tertawa terpaksa, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Ia akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo nanti.

"Kita akan kemana sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol, berharap pria itu akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan lebih lama.

"Lebih baik kita pulang."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya ketika Chanyeol justru memilih untuk kembali.

"Hei, jangan sedih. Aku janji kita akan pergi lagi, ini karena aku ada pekerjaan, jadi aku harus kembali." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas dan tertawa ketika pemilik rambut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Iya, aku berjanji. Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa harus mengajak Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku kira kau suka kita mengajak Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol justu balik bertanya.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menghela nafasnya pelan,"Aku tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo ikut, mungkin akan lebih ramai."

"Bagaimana jika sepupumu juga ikut?"

Baekhyun kaku, ia bingung harus berkata apa, ia hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Baekhyun harus mencari alasan. Ia tidak mungkin mengajak Kai. Bisa mati dia.

"Ta-tapi--"

"Kurasa akan lebih ramai dan seru kan?"

"A-aku--"

"Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya. Kurasa dia orang baik, karena kau sampai membelikannya hadiah."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia ingin berbicara, namun Chanyeol terus memotong ucapannya. Seperti tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk mencari alasan.

"Oke sudah diputuskan. Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Sekarang mari kita kembali ke mobil, ini sudah malam."

Bahkan sampai detik terakhirpun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

 _Tbc_

 _Hallo, siang semuanyaa. Apa masih ada yang baca? Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih baca, selanjutnya aku akan **update The Boy** , semoga kalian sabar yaa, aku update kalo lagi mood..._

 _Tolong maafkan jika ada typo atau pun cerita tidak menarik. Saranghae._

 _- **zarry**_


End file.
